Death Hakusho
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are sent to find the human who has the Death Note. Unfortunately demons and shinigami are enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_okay my own attempt at YYH Death Note cross over don't own either. _

* * *

Kurama stood beside Hiei in Koenma's office. The two demons had been called in for a mission. So far there was no sign of Yusuke and Kuwabara or Koenma. Hiei looked murderous.

"What's taking so long?" the small fire demon growled looking at Kurama. "I don't know Hiei." Kurama said. Kurama looked down at Hiei. Hiei was taking off his mother's necklace.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama said. Hiei gave him a look. "Nothing." the half koomire said.

Before Kurama could say anything Koema walked into the room. Hiei gave a vicious snarl. Kurama knew that Hiei knew more about this mission then he did.

"Hiei you know why I must do this." Koenma said. Hiei made a loud hissing noise.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked.

"We believe that there is a human with a death note." Koenma said. Hiei gave another loud hiss and Kurama knew why. Youko was doing the same thing.

Death Notes belonged to Shinigami, demons and Shinigami were enemies.

Hence the hissing from Hiei.

* * *

Light walked down the street, his thoughts on what criminals he would punish.

Light sighed. He was praying Misa would take some of the slack.

He heard yelling coming from the park. Light knew how dangerous it coud be but curiousty got the best of him and he began walking there.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING TODDLER!" Hiei yelled

"Hiei calm down." Kurama said with a sigh. "It's not that bad."

"Um excuse me who are you?" said a voice.

* * *

_There's that. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own YYH or Death Note -sniffs- so cruel........._

_I decided to do this during the time right before Misa and Light lose their memories I hope you like......  
_

_

* * *

_"None of your damn business." Hiei replied rudely. He walked right past Light.

Kurama gave Light an apologetic look before running after Hiei. (A/N: does anyone else see the irony here?)

* * *

Light watched has the two of them left. _'That was strange.' _

Ryuk behind him began snickering. Light turned to him. "Care to let me in on the joke?"

"I'd look behind you." Ryuk said. The shinigami let out another loud snicker.

Light turned around to see the two guys from earlier staring at him. _'Damn did they see me talking to Ryuk?' _he thought. Neither of their expressions had changed.

* * *

'That boy has a shinigami fox. There's no other explanation.' Hiei argued.

'He could just be crazy.' Kurama pointed out. 'It's not the best thing that could have happened but it's-'

'Fox what's a kira?' Hiei asked. His jagan stopped glowing.

"What?" Kurama replied out loud. 'It's usually a name.'

* * *

Light took out his cellphone. Or at least the cell phone Misa gave him. It rang twice before Misa answered. "LIGHT!" she screamed in his ear.

"Misa I need a favor." he said. "Yes Light?" "I need you to come to Jukani Park." (A/N: I made that name up don't go to Japan and look for that park cause you won't find it :P)

"Sure!" Misa squeeled. Light sighed has he hung up his phone. He had forgotten this was a popualr teenage make out spot.

* * *

Hiei gave a chuckle. "That boy has a "girlfriend" with shinigami eyes." Hiei informed Kurama. The jagan on his head was glowing.

"Hiei it's rude to get in people's minds!" Kurama said. "Hn." was Hiei's reply.

* * *

Misa ran out of her car to Light. "Hi Light!" she yelled. "Did you bring a car or-"

"Misa I want the names of those guys over there." Light said nodding. The one with the red eyes smirked.

"Um Light I can't see their names or lifespans!" Misa said. Light's eyes widend.

"There's a reason for that." Rem said in her monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Their demons."

* * *

Hiei grinned. "I think one of the shiniagmi told them."

Kurama was lost in thought. "How many humans have a Death Note?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

_And I love how they all stand around talking. L warning next chapter! R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three you know you love it. Don't own anything._

_

* * *

_"Your telling me that demons exist?" Light said. He was sitting at his desk. Misa was lying on his bed. Both staring at the shinigami who were explaining about demons. Okay Rem was talking about demons while Ryuk ate an apple.

"Yes." Rem replied. "Shinigami and demons were in a war once. The ruler of the Spirit World, Enma, put each in their own realm. I would not know why demons would be here."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me fox." Hiei said. The two of them were in a hotel watching the TV. Kurama gave Hiei a look. "This person....Kira. Didn't you hear that human thinking something about Kira?" "Hn."

"Hiei what was he thinking?" Kurama asked. The smaller demon said nothing. Kurama smacked him upside the head. "Hiei?" The smaller demon said nothing. Kurama looked over. Hiei had fallen asleep. _'That's odd. He hardly ever sleeps.' _

Kurama picked Hiei up and set him on one of the beds. Then checked the clock. It was only 6:30. Kurama looked back at Hiei. _'That's odd. He didn't seem tired earlier.'_ he felt Hiei's cheek. _'He's burning up. What the hell is going on? Demons never get sick.'_

_

* * *

_**The Next Day**

Kurama had made Hiei some soup. "There you go. Hopefully you'll feel better." he took a breath. "Hiei do you have any idea why you might be this sick?" red eyes met green ones. "I was trying to find that death note with my jagan."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

L was reading the letter. He had finished just has Light came in. "What's that?" Light asked. "More death threats from Kira?"

"No it's from another detective. He wants to help on the Kira investigation." L explained. He ate some cake. "I'm not sure how to take this. It doesn't seem likely that this detective is Kira but....." L swallod the cake. "I don't know why anyone would suddenly ask to help."

Light frowned. "I don't know.........." was all he could say.

* * *

Kurama growled at Hiei. "What in the three worlds is wrong with you Hiei?" "Hn."

Kurama put more blankets on Hiei. "We're going to get rid of the shinigami. Without you getting sick."

"Hn." Hiei said/grunted.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

_**Once Hiei was finally better**_

Kurama and Hiei were waiting for L on a bench outside of some collage.

* * *

_Okay that's it for now. Sorry but I'm waiting for the next chap to really start on the big story. _


End file.
